This Be Me Tale, By Captain Foxy
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: Arr, I be Foxy, from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I spend me time, singing pirate songs to the little ones that be spendin' their time, cheerin' for me and the others. But back then, we been pirates. (Two-Shot, T Because I'm Paranoid, English Because It's Written in English)
1. Part 1

_Arr, I be Foxy, from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! I spend me time, singing pirate songs to the little ones that be spendin' their time, cheerin' for me and the others. But back then, we been pirates. We spent our times fightin' monsters and claiming treasures. But our biggest adventure has always been our favorite tale, and I be thinkin', "Why not tell others, so the tale be passin' on?" Well, here be our tale, and I be hopin' you enjoy!_

 _(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza be belongin' to the owner, Scott Cawthon, as well as this game called... Five Nights At Freddy's? And it be a horror game?!)_

"Captain Foxy, wake up! Enemy ship!"

Chica, a yellow chicken with a pirate shirt with white frills (that resembled a bib), shook me furiously. The sounds of cannons sounded far away, but it woke me up. As I stumbled up the stairs, the cannons grew louder. In the stormy blue ocean, I saw a black ship, and on it was...

"Marcus Marionette!" I bellowed as I noticed the black-and-white puppet. He held a sword up menacingly, as he commanded his crew to fire the cannons. I decided to fight back. "Crew, attack!"

Freddy, a muscular brown bear with a scarred ear, spun the ship around, charging it at Marcus' ship.

"Freddy, you be driving straight at the enemy!" I yelled.

Freddy scowled. "We need to fight Marcus! We can't run!"

Bonnie, a purple bunny with a peg-leg and an aggressive personality, stood next to Freddy. "Freddy's right! We can't run! We need to fight these-!"

"Bonnie!" I snapped before he could continue. "Alright, Freddy. We'll be fightin', but be sure the cannons can't reach us."

Freddy nodded, and drove the ship towards Marcus', zig-zagging so the cannons would most likely miss. I ducked as a cannon whizzed above our heads.

I didn't know what happened next. All I remember was Marcus boarding our ship with his crew, a bunch of animatronics that looked like us, but with rosy cheeks and creepy, staring eyes, known as the "Toys". Toy Bonnie struck me down, and all went black.

Next thing I knew, we were marooned on an island! I heard someone talking. "Hello? He-he-hello? Wh-who are you?"

I looked up. A small boy with rosy cheeks and a blue-and-red striped shirt and propeller hat. Wait, rosy cheeks?

"Arrg!" I cried, grabbing my cutlass and pointing it at the boy, which I knew instantly was silly. It was a boy, and even if he looked like he was from Marcus' crew, he should be harmless.

Suddenly, I saw Toy Freddy behind him. "Watch out, lass!" I roared, but Toy Freddy looked battered.

"Huh?" the boy turned to Toy Freddy. "Oh, him."

Toy Freddy spoke. "We were part of Marcus' crew, but he threw us overboard."

I sighed. "Oh, sorry, lad." Then something occurred to me. "What about me crew?"

"Marcus captured Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, then threw you overboard."

I stared down at the boy. "What's yer' name."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," the boy said, trying to sound brave, but I heard a bit of a quiver.

"I be Captain Foxy," I told him. "Everyone be callin' me Foxy."

"Balloon Boy. Everyone calls me BB," the boy said, holding out a hand.

I grabbed his hand and shook it.

BB jerked it away. "When will be be able to leave?"

Toy Freddy stared out into the ocean. "Soon..."

(Later...)

"Oh, sure! 'Let's go into the forest for no reason! Nothing can go wrong!' Seriously, Foxy!" Toy Freddy was going crazy with the situation we were in.

A figure had cornered us.

And no, I didn't say "Let's go into the forest for no reason! Nothing can go wrong!" I said "We need to find food in the forest. Oh, BB, there'll be no monsters."

So Toy Freddy should be thanking me for making sure we weren't going to starve to death on this island.

Oh, back to the figure! It came closer, and the figure ended up being-

"Toy Bonnie!" Toy Freddy yelled. "You followed us!"

Toy Bonnie pointed his sword at the frightened crew. "That's right!"

BB jumped onto the much larger rabbit, but Toy Bonnie just threw BB off.

Toy Freddy whispered. "Toy Bonnie's the most cruel in our crew."

'Explain why he just threw BB down without killing him, then? Not that I want him to be killed.' I thought.

Toy Freddy grabbed his own sword and leaped at Toy Bonnie. They fought until Toy Bonnie stood over them. I finally decided to challenge him.

I slashed my cutlass around as we fought. Eventually Toy Bonnie stopped. He had dropped a large, leather bag, and I was next to it. He tried lunging for it, but I pushed him away.

Toy Bonnie just laughed. An eerie laugh that seemed to bounce off invisible walls. "Alright, but remember: even the clearest rivers can be poisoned,"

And then he was gone.

Before I could ask what Toy Bonnie meant, BB grabbed the bag and searched through. "Cutlasss, swords, blades-"

"Oh yes!" I cried, grabbing what looked like the biggest cutlass. Toy Freddy pointed to a jewel-encrusted cutlass, with a pure white blade and a blue handle, with jewels lined perfectly on the top and bottom of the handle. He picked it up.

"This looks like the legendary pirate's cutlass." he said. "Only those who are or will be the greatest pirates can wield it."

Just then, the cutlass slipped from Toy Freddy's hand.

I grabbed the cutlass, but it slipped out of my hand like I was a ghost.

BB tossed the cutlass back into the bag. "Well, we should see if Marcus' ship is out there. We have weapons now."


	2. Part 2

**Arr! It's been so long since I continued me tale! Now, read the first part if ye haven't read it yet. In fact, DO read it even if ye already read it! Ye'll need to be caught up.**

 **I am still surprised that there be a horror game named Five Nights at Freddy's. Are we really that scary?**

'BB is strong for a little one,' I thought, as he dragged the bag of weapons behind him with ease.

"'Even the clearest rivers 'be poisoned'. What do ye think that means?" I asked, turning to Toy Freddy and BB.

"To not drink from rivers?" Toy Freddy suggested.

BB shook his head. "No, it clearly has more meaning than that," he said. "I'll let you know if I think of anything."

"Show-Off," Toy Freddy muttered under his breath, but I could hear him well.

Soon, we reached the shore, where we were first marooned. "Keep a lookout for any of Marcus' crew. We be ready for them." I said.

Soon, Marcus' ship came into view, coming towards the island. "Everyone, ye keep a weapon at hand!" I said.

BB dug through the weapons bag, and choose a rather small dagger. I stared at him, confused. "Why ye be choosing that puny thing?" I asked.

"It's light enough for me to hold. I won't do well with a weapon I could barely pick up."

"Don't be silly. You've been carrying a whole bag of heavy weaponry." Toy Freddy replied.

BB shook his head. "My arms are sore because of it."

The ship slowly made its way towards the island. I pulled out a second leather sack, filled with fruits we had collected in the forest. Lucky we hadn't been marooned on a forest-less island, though we'd be better by an island that was actually inhabited. Well, unless the inhabited islands had grouchy inhabitants. I passed two fruits to both Toy Freddy and BB before taking the last remaining fruit and biting into it. BB and Toy Freddy created a fire from wood and withered leaves from the forest.

We were outnumbered.

The realization stuck me as quickly as the sea can thrash and roar and turn against you. I felt hopeless, and had absentmindedly reached for the jewel-encrusted blade. I grabbed the handle, and held it. Hope surged through me until the sword had suddenly freed itself from my hand and dropped into the sand.

"Marcus is here!" Toy Freddy yelled as the ship was now close enough to board.

"Alright, BB, ye be staying here. If anything goes wrong, use the dagger to defend yourself. I'll be leaving the weapons here in case. Toy Freddy, follow me."

Toy Freddy and I headed towards Marcus's ship, not noticing that someone was watching from the trees.

We swam through the water and grabbed onto a rope hanging off the ship. Toy Freddy and I climbed up the rope and got ready to fight, only to find an empty ship. I looked around, and saw my crew mates tied to poles.

"Help us!" Bonnie roared.

Chica tried to struggle out of the ropes to no avail. "Please! Help!"

I ran towards my crew mates and sliced the ropes, freeing them. "There ye go. Now, where be our ship?"

Freddy pointed into the sea. "Marcus stole our treasure, but the ship is fine."

"Good. We'll sail there immediately!"

"I don't think so."

I turned around, facing Marcus with his remaining crew behind him. Although I knew Marcus's smile was permeant and could never change, it felt more menacing than before. "We meet again, Foxy!"

"Yes we do."

"How about a another battle?" Marcus sounded a bit cheerful.

I nodded. "Yes, Marcus."

"You seem eager to lose. Crew! Attack!"

I growled the same thing, and then there was an epic battle between the two crews. I would've liked fighting, but I was busy trying to remind my crew that Toy Freddy was on our side. When I saw Marcus charging downstairs, though, I stopped what I was doing and immediately charged down after him.

I found himself in a room full of crates and cannons. Marcus was turned to face me, grinning that creepy, permanent smile and laughing wickedly, with the horrifying sound echoing and making it ten times worse. "You idiot!" he cried. With that, he disappeared, with Toy Freddy popping up from nowhere. For a second, he looked confused, but then he turned to face me.

"Oh, hello Foxy." he said.

I was confused. "Err, hello."

"Would you like to meet some friends of mine?"

"Umm..."

BB then entered the room, hiding something behind his back. He ran up to me, staring at, not me, but Toy Freddy. After BB, Toy Bonnie entered the room, and walked up to me, holding a cutlass with grass stains. Suddenly I realized.

"You three still work for Marcus?"

Toy Freddy grinned. "You're smart. I like that. Sadly, you'll have to go."

"BB," Toy Bonnie said. "Attack."

BB charged forwards and swung his sword. I quickly jumped out of the way and got ready to grab my own sword when I noticed BB jumping at Toy Freddy and repeatedly swinging a sword with a multi-colored hilt (I could've sworn he had a dagger). Toy Freddy, out of confusion, swung his fists around. "Toy Bonnie! Help!"

Toy Bonnie rushed to the rescue, but, unfortunately for Toy Freddy, he was only helping out BB. He quickly finished Toy Freddy off with a punch to the face. Toy Freddy stumbled before kneeling down and falling onto his face.

I had realized my mouth was gaping, so I quickly closed it. "What the..."

"That was quite a show for you, huh?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Sorry if we scared you." BB apologized, dropping his sword. It still remained clean, as if it was untouched. The hilt was jewel-encrusted.

I gasped. "BB! The sword!"

BB looked at the sword he carried. His eyes widened. "I thought I was carrying the dagger."

"Well, when I first saw BB and the ship parked nearby, I knew it was time to execute my plan to help you, because I knew Toy Freddy was lying. I saw BB and asked if he wanted to help. He said yes, picked up what he assumed to be his dagger, and ran off with me. If I told him about his little weapon mixup, then he could've gotten excited and ruin everything. That's why I told him to hide his weapon."

"Well, Foxy." BB said. "Why don't you go and find Marcus?"

"Oh, yeah! I'll be forever thankful for ye two."

I ran upstairs and searched for Marcus. I spotted him dueling with Freddy. I charged after him and swung my sword at him. He gasped. "I thought you were dead!"

"Surprise." I replied, knocking his own cutlass out of his hand. I then got ready to stab him when he shouted:

"I surrender!"

 **And so we sunk Marcus's ship, watching it as it went down. Marcus went to prison, and his former followers left him. Well, except for Toy Freddy, who joined Marcus. At least they won't be alone.**

 **Most of his crew made their own respectable pirate crews, while Toy Bonnie and BB joined mine. They both turned out to be fine pirates. Especially BB.**

 **So that be me tale of how I defeated Marcus and his crew. I'll bet you anything the happy ending satisfied you. Unless you like Toy Freddy.**


End file.
